


victoria i love u bitch. i aint never goin stop loving u biiiiitch

by pepperyj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, dj gets in there tho!, finn says fuck so beware of strong language, poe and rey fight for finns affection i guess, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperyj/pseuds/pepperyj
Summary: *A short Valentines Day thing I wrote in 30 mins for my favorite demon.*It's Valentines Day and Poe and Rey think they're gonna take Finn out for a good time if you know what I mean. This dude DJ shows up though.





	victoria i love u bitch. i aint never goin stop loving u biiiiitch

Finn spots the cherry red camaro pull into the parking lot smoothly. He’s pacing by his favorite bench - it’s his favorite because it obscures him from other park goers thanks to some strategically planted high bushes when he sits here on warm afternoons to read quietly. Right now he’s standing and peering with squinted eyes as Poe makes loud gestures at Rey, who looks disgruntled in the passenger seat of the car, repeatedly. 

It’s Valentine's day and his partners had insisted on sharing the holiday with their boyfriend _at the same time_ even though they couldn’t stand one another. They’d already had a schedule on who had Finn during other holidays (and wasn’t that a bit ridiculous, being passed from one arm to the other like a child stuck in a messy divorce between bitter parents) but Valentine's day was the one day neither was willing to forgo - so they were meeting him at the park to start their joint custody day (ha). 

As Finn taps his foot impatiently, he sees Poes head suddenly wrenched forward and a pair of pale hands tighten around his boyfriends neck. Poe is jerked roughly back and forth a few times until he strains to pull away Rey’s hands from himself. 

“Get off me white devil!” Poe yells as he renchs the cars door open to jump out of reach. Rey quickly hops out of the car herself and slides over the hood like Tom Cruise in one of those action movies nobody watches anymore. 

“You really think you’re gonna give that to Finn you cradle-robbing smurf!” Rey screeches as she jumps on Poes back sending them both crashing into the unforgiving pavement. Finn bursts into an uncontrollable laughter. He shouldn’t but it’s all so fucking funny. They never fought where he could see them but he’d known they must’ve with all the palpable animosity between them every time the trio were in the same room. Seeing his two lovers fight for him was a bit of an ego trip, he really should go split them up but it was so damn entertaining. Rey really played rough, did she just pull some of Poe’s hair out? Finn snorts. He missed WWE last night so this was a nice alternative. 

“Y-you h-have a b-bea-beautiful la-laugh,” a deep voice says behind him. 

Finn startles and loses his footing - he waves his arms in a desperate attempt to stay vertical but he just falls back into a hard chest. Strong arms steady him until Finn realizes it’s a stranger whose arms are now snaking around his waist and he pull away from the creep. With that thought Finn pushes the hands around his waist away and turns around to glare at the- the glowing stranger. The stranger was fucking glowing! Finn took a step back but the stranger just matched his step so they were still uncomfortably close. “I’m DJ not “the stranger” and like I was saying -”

“What?!” Finn shrieks. “D-Did you read my mind?” 

“Y-You’re t-talking out l-loud y-you k-know t-that r-right.” The man advances on him again and leans down to peer into his eyes. “A-are y-you h-high?”

Finn tries to take another step back but DJ snakes his hands around him once more and pulls him even closer. He had taken an edible but no edible had ever made someone start glowing before. “Yeah but not like that, I don’t do white people drugs so why are you glowing?”

DJ smiles so wide it stretches to reveal a set of perfectly straight porcelain teeth. It’s even more unsettling because it doesn’t match the mismatched dirty clothes the man was wearing or the increasingly menacing white fog around him. “Y-you fl-flatter me. No one's e-ever t-told m-me I g-glow b-before,”. 

“I wasn’t trying to flatter you. Are you a guardian angel or something? You stopped me from cracking my skull,” Finn says still dazed by the whole situation.

“Crack- okay y-yeah,” the man looks away towards the parking lot where Finn hasn’t heard Rey or Poes yelling for a while now that he thinks about it. “M-more l-like a d-debt c-colle-collector. I s-saved y-your life and n-now you owe me,” DJ stares at him with want in his eyes. 

This reminds Finn of all those creepy stories his grandma used to tell him about demons who took your soul after you asked them to save you from an arranged marriage. Finn had always thought it was just wild shit meant to scare you into absolute obedience to your parents but…

Finn straightens up and stares at DJ defiantly. “I’m not giving you my soul,”. 

“Y-your soul?” The mans confident smile falters and he stares wide eyed at Finn but his expression quickly turns amused. “No. I’d j-just l-like a k-kiss,”

“Um,” Finn falters and looks towards the parking lot and sees Poe and Rey running full speed like Walter from Get Out. “I shouldn’t,”

DJ seems to know he’s about to get stomped on my a pair of frustrated gremlins so he turns to Finn agitated. “It’s a k-kiss or your soul”

Finn worries his lips and stares at the handsome- he shouldn’t think of the demon as handsome thought right? Well he _is_ handsome in a way. Especially because Finn has a thing for tall dudes. “Just a peck then,”. He stands on his tippy toes and plants a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kiss on the man. 

DJ obviously has other plans because he lets go of Finns waist and instead grips the sides of his face and effectively stops Finn from leaning back. The man licks at his lips and Finn parts them in surprise. That’s all the demon apparently wanted because he plunges his tongue so far down Finns throat he swears he can feel it in his stomach. This is deeper than even Poes tongue usually goes in him. But just as quickly as the kiss begins, it ends as DJ backs away hastily and Finn starts to hear shouts become nearer and nearer.

DJ takes off at a dead sprint towards the treeline as Poe and Rey reach him. Poe stops in front of him but Rey runs after the man at a speed he can only assume is the speed white people usually save for running away from responsibility for racism. But she’s no match for DJ as the man disappears into the forest lining the otherwise idyllic park. Finns focus is pulled to Poe as he realizes his boyfriend has been shaking him gently for a few seconds. “Are you okay Finn? Did he hurt you?!”

“No the demon saved me! And he kisses like you but worse o-or better since you like that sorta thing,” Finn finishes a little confused at himself.

Poe stares at him bug-eyed. “What? Did you have some laced blunt or something?”

Why does everyone think something is wrong with him today? Poes the one who kisses like he wants to scoop your inners out through your mouth but _Finns_ the one who has the issues huh?

“I’m fine. That was a weird is all,” He shakes his head a realizes Reys been standing next to him for a bit. Time is moving so oddly today. Maybe his edible had some white people drugs in it after all.

“I just wanna go home please,” he pleads with them. Rey looks angry and like she wants to yell about something but Poe gives her a look and they each take one of Finns arms and begin walking him towards the car.

“Y-your l-lips t-tasted like h-heaven!” Someone yells behind them. They all turn around and see DJ right outside the forest entrance. “And y-you got a phat ass s-shorty!”.

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Now get off my back Toe. That other fic will be done whenever!!!


End file.
